


L'uniforme

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diederich, enveloppé dans le draps, avait les bras croisés et le regard noir. De mauvaise humeur -voir son amant jouer avec ses habits n’avait rien d’amusant pour lui- il se retenait d’aller trop loin dans sa critique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'uniforme

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: Humour
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Vincent et Diederich
> 
> Paring: Vindee
> 
> Rating: T

Vincent gloussa comme un gamin, l’habit militaire était trop grand pour lui et il flottait dedans. Il était, après tout, bien plus fin et délicat physiquement que Diederich, et plus petit également. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était donc assez particulier. Et il adorait ça, trouvant ce jeu très drôle. Il se trouvait étrangement mignon dans cet uniforme trop grand, avec ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par ses précédentes activités.

Il sortit un bras de la manche trop longue et tâta le tissu de l’uniforme en tissu vert, s'amusant de la consistance du tissu, enfouissant son visage dans le col sombre. Ses doigts jouant ensuite avec la petite croix de fer fraîche sous ses doigts.

“Vincent, arrêtes ça et rends moi mes habits.”

Le concerné par ces paroles regarda par dessus son épaule, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Diederich, enveloppé dans le draps, avait les bras croisés et le regard noir. De mauvaise humeur -voir son amant jouer avec ses habits n’avait rien d’amusant pour lui- il se retenait d’aller trop loin dans sa critique.

Le bas de son dos le faisait assez souffrir comme ça. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de remettre le couvert ce matin, après une nuit où l’anglais avait été particulièrement inventif à tous les niveaux. Il se contenta de grogner, sèchement “Tu es un vrai gamin. Tu es pourtant marié et père d'un enfant. Tu as 25 ans bon sang! Et j'ai froid! Rends les moi tout de suite!

\- Tu n’as qu’à mettre mes vêtements.” répliqua le plus petit, se regardant dans la glace, souriant devant l’image que le miroir renvoyait. Il avait l’air ridicule dans cet habit trop grand. Mais il adorait le porter. La sensation et l'odeur de l'allemand le ravissaient.

Frissonnant et resserrant le drap autour de lui, Diederich protesta faiblement, sachant qu’il n’aurait pas le dernier mot “Ils sont trop petits pour moi.

\- Tant pis, reste avec le draps jusqu’à ce que j’ai fini.”

Un regard assassin le fit ricaner.

Il sentit à nouveau l’odeur épicée de son amant dans les plis des vêtements rugueux. Et sourit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps à peine couvert de l’allemand et il se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres.

“Personnellement, je ne m’en plains pas.”

**Fin**


End file.
